ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Not-So-Great Outdoors
In The Not-So-Great Outdoors, Slimer and Chilly go camping and run into a pair of pesky rabbits that attempt to raid the food supply.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 45. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Slimer Chilly Cooper Robby and Rufus Equipment Ice Cream Truck Items Lompoc Incorporated Mama's Insta-Meal Plot Chilly and Slimer left New York City to go camping. Elsewhere, a pair of rabbits named Robby and Rufus scared off an innocent bird and declared they were party animals. They overheard Chilly and Slimer and eavesdropped on them. The rabbits became very interested in the visitors when Slimer brought out bags of food. After a brief inquiry about talking rabbits, Slimer was spooked and hid in a cooler. It was only Chilly. She went off to gather some firewood and asked Slimer to set up the tent. Slimer pounded his left thumb instead of a stake and planted it in the cooler. The rabbits stealthily moved to the food. Luckily, the head of the hammer came loose and fell on Rufus' foot. Robby covered Rufus' mouth and took him far, far away to scream to his heart's content. When Robby made light of Rufus' pain, they both got mallets and proceeded to pound each other. Meanwhile, Slimer decided to eat lunch while Chilly went fishing. Slimer got out a box of Mama's Insta-Meal. One drop of water turned a blue pill into a full course meal! The rabbits stole the Insta-Meal and poured dozens of pills down their throat at once. They felt weird and drank the nearby river. However, their stomachs expanded and they exploded. The rabbits stole a bee hive and left a trail of honey right to Slimer. A group of ants sucked up the honey and carried the sleeping Slimer back to their mound. Slimer got away and found the two rabbits messing around inside his tent. Slimer stuck an inflatable life boat in the tent and activated it. He then opened the air valve and the boat took off with Robby and Rufus. They eventually crashed into a bee hive and frantically fled from the angry bees. Chilly and Slimer relaxed in hammocks as they ran past them. Chilly wondered what kind of animals those were but Slimer assured her they were "party animals." Trivia *The episode was recorded on August 17, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "The Not-So-Great Outdoors" (1988). *Robby and Rufus are voiced by Rob Paulsen and Frank Welker, respectively.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 45. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Robby and Rufus allude to the movie "Who Framed Roger Rabbit"Luigi (2009). Slimer!- "The Not-So-Great Outdoors" (1988) (DVD ts. 09:43-09:48). Time Life Entertainment. *Some of Slimer and Chilly's supplies are made by a company called Lompoc, which resurfaces in "Rainy Day Slimer". Animation Errors References Gallery Episode Screen Caps TheNotSoGreatOutdoors01.jpg TheNotSoGreatOutdoors02.jpg TheNotSoGreatOutdoors03.jpg TheNotSoGreatOutdoors04.jpg TheNotSoGreatOutdoors05.jpg TheNotSoGreatOutdoors06.jpg TheNotSoGreatOutdoors07.jpg TheNotSoGreatOutdoors08.jpg TheNotSoGreatOutdoors09.jpg TheNotSoGreatOutdoors10.jpg TheNotSoGreatOutdoors11.jpg TheNotSoGreatOutdoors12.jpg Collages and Edits CampinggroundsinTheNotSoGreatOutdoorsepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CampinggroundsinTheNotSoGreatOutdoorsepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CampinggroundsinTheNotSoGreatOutdoorsepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 5 Disc 4 Category:S! Episode